You and Me
by Mrs.Mchale1994
Summary: They're in the greatest city in the world,with nothing to lose and nothing to prove,with their love they know that they are ready for an experience that they'll remember for the rest of their lives. Heavy Artie/Tina love!


**A/N: Okay just to let you all know this is going to push the T rated boundaries a little bit. However, it won't go far enough for the rating to go up but thought you deserved a little bit of fair warning. Also for this story to work out how I wanted it to, Artie never had sex with Brittany. I like Artie/Brittany I do, but in the end it's Artie/Tina all the way and I didn't want this to be a one way V-Card swap street. Takes place in Nationals, so pretty much what I would want in the season 2 finale! Okay I will stop my rambling now let you guys read! **

**Disclaimer: Am I Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchauk, or Ian Brenan? No so I own nothing…**

Artie Abrams sat on his bed in his hotel room that he was sharing with Puck with the main lights off and just a lamp on with the slightest gleam of the city lights reflecting in from the other side of the room. They were in New York City. New York frickin City. He still couldn't believe it, as he gazed out the window that overlooked Times Square. Today had been a long day and he knew tomorrow would be even longer. Today they had all gotten a coach bus that they had all chipped in for, and left bright and early in the morning to make the ten hour drive to Manhattan. Once they got there they signed in for the start of the competition tomorrow and went to dinner and back upstairs to their rooms. The rooming went two people in a room, and to a decent amount of the club's dismay, no coed bunking. Then there was a knock at the door. Artie was hoping to expect it so he quickly grinned, situated himself into his chair, and wheeled to the door. He opened it to see no other than Tina there with a smirk on her face.

She leaned down and kissed him, "I was hoping you'd show up." he smirked after they broke apart and they made the way back to his bed.

"Well Mercedes looked into it, and she said out of the rare case they actually do room checks for this thing she'd be able to cover for me for a while." she said grinning as she sat on his bed and he moved himself comfortably next to her. He put his arm around her and thought of just how happy he was to have her back. After about six months and their break up with her going out with Mike and his relationship with Brittany which was fun but nothing was really there, except making out of course. Eventually though both of those relationships fizzled out and about four months ago, they found their way back to each other. It was like nothing had ever really happened, they were back and it felt more right more than anything.

"Good than it looks like I have you to myself." he said as he pressed a kiss into the back of her neck.

"Where's Puck?" she asked.

"Santana's room, and not surprisingly she's rooming with Brittany who I doubt will kick him out anytime soon so we should be good for quite a while."

She giggled, "I figured."

"Can you believe we are here right now?" He asked her.

"Never, I mean I don't know in my mind we are still those twelve random misfit kids, hell even those five random misfit kids that were in the choir room that first day. Look at us now though, we actually became something; what Rachel said all along, being part of something special it made us all special." She said.

"Yeah, it's been a long journey. From the beginning to Regional's last year to now, Nationals in New York, a long journey with us." He said softly.

"Artie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever regret it?" she asked him.

"Regret what?"

"Regret our break from each other, seeing other people? I mean this has been so easy and stuff but do you ever just regret it happening?"

"I don't actually, I mean of course I missed you but it took that to make us really realize what we have and I'm not ever taking that for granted ever again. I love you Tina, so much and I know because of that, that we can survive. You and me together, we can survive." He told her pushing her up slightly off of his chest so he could look her in the eyes.

Tina studied Artie's face in that moment like she never had before. Love filled through her veins like nothing she had never experienced at that moment. She leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back and as it continued he deepened that kiss with a fierce passion. After a few minutes that what on with her on top of him and him holding her in his arms. They broke apart both breathing heavily and without any sound she slowly reached her arm and unzipped the zipper on the back of her dress. Artie didn't say anything but looked into her eyes as if he was asking her if she was sure. When they got back together Tina made the decision to go on the pill. She wasn't sure when it would happen but when it did she talked about it with Artie and thought it was best that she do it so no matter what they would be prepared. Obviously he was happy about that decision but never pressured her for it to happen, but now at this moment he really hoped she was sure about this. He loved her so much, they were together in the greatest city in the world, the night before one of the most exciting days of their lives. It was perfect.

"I love you." She said as her way to answer him. He leaned and kissed her softly and with passion.

"I love you too." as he softly took his hands and lowered her dress and watched the downward progression of it until it was pooling around her ankles. His eyes watched her body and he didn't smile, he just kept the look in his eyes of sincerity and then softly said out to her.

"You're beautiful." He said softly as he once again began to kiss her. It than got more heated as she helped him get his shirt off as well and eventually to the point where he was just in his boxers and she was just in her bra and panties. From there it was one thing lead to another and they got there. They were both nervous, they had never done this before and it was a little awkward getting started. At first Tina yelped in pain at first, not used to the feeling or the pain.

"Are you okay?" Artie asked concern.

She bit her lip knowing she just needed to get used to this, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine just give me a second."

From there it got easier and it happened, those minutes together, they had never felt a connection like that in their lives.

Tina laid up against his chest, both of them sweating and exhausted, but in a place of happiness that couldn't be replaced.

Artie kissed the top of her head, "I wouldn't trade anything for this moment, not the past year, not the past anything."

"Neither would I." she said back.

"Love you." He said.

"I love you too." she said as she began to drift off to sleep. She figured Puck would be fine and what the hell, she didn't care if Mercedes had to cover for her all night. Nothing could move them from this moment tonight.


End file.
